


Wife Guy

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysithea took a deep breath, and turned her gaze towards the plate.This "meeting the parents" thing was..."...then she devised a plan to take all the enemies out in, what, less than an hour? Those Alliance nobles are pretty bad at giving out fancy titles, honestly, because Lysithea was the real Master Tactician around there, not me...""...and if the royal court back here saw her in action, I bet all their protests about me making peace with Fódlan would have immediately disappeared, because trust me, not even the most elite troops in Almyra could face her and live to tell the tale."...not going how she expected.A.K.A. Khalid loves his wife very much.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 33
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Wife Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=3114824).

Lysithea took a deep breath, and turned her gaze towards the plate.

This "meeting the parents" thing was...

"...then she devised a plan to take all the enemies out in, what, less than an hour? Those Alliance nobles are pretty bad at giving out fancy titles, honestly, because Lysithea was the real Master Tactician around there, not me," Khalid babbled on. "And if the royal court back here saw her in action, I bet all their protests about me making peace with Fódlan would have immediately disappeared, because trust me, not even the most elite troops in Almyra could face her and live to tell the tale."

...not going how she expected.

Khalid, ever the meticulous planner, had set up the meeting to be under the most optimal circumstances— which she did have to give him credit for, as she couldn't ask for a better place to meet them than the royal retirement mansion they were in right now. The place was large and comfortable and well-staffed, without all the pomp and circumstance and unbearable suffocating formality typically expected from royalty, not to mention remote and discreet enough to let them visit without the news making rounds everywhere.

The (other) former king and queen of Almyra— also known as _the_ Tiana von Riegan— were good people, she could immediately tell, and contrary to her worries that they may not appreciate the fact she was the reason their son abdicated the throne, they were very much hospitable to her as well. In fact, they both laughed and said something about Khalid taking after his mother, as far as she could tell from her still-rudimentary Almyran. 

So, a big score in the "being on good terms with the in-laws" department, which was very much necessary for a smooth marriage—

"...should see how great she is at baking, too. I'm not exaggerating when I say her cakes are on par with the royal palace's pismaniye—"

—but what good was any of that, if she was going to die of embarassment right in front of them?!

"...began teaching herself Almyran after Nader's men joined us, and her pronunciation was already perfect after about half a year!"

She definitely appreciated proper acknowledgement of her hard work and capabilities, of course, but the way Claude was going about it right now— he was definitely trying to fluster her.

"not just magic, you should see her in action with a sword,"

And it was working. 

Unable to stay still any longer, Lysithea grabbed a piece of falafel and shoved it into Khalid's mouth mid-sentence, praying that would shut him up, if only momentarily. 

"—not to mention that time whennnnmph..."

It did, giving her enough time to regain composure and say in Almyran, "Your son is a very good man, but...he enjoys teasing people far too much."

"Well, what can I say," Tiana laughed, "that also comes from my side of the family!"

Next to her, Khalid practically vacuumed down the falafel alongside a cup of arak to speak again.

"Uh, excuse me, none of what I just said was 'teasing,'" he said, frowning in mock-offense, "I mean, messing with Lys is fun and basically my favorite pastime—"

" _Khalid_ —"

"—but everything I just said is just the objective, unbiased, scientific facts."

Lysithea strategically hid her face behind a napkin, pretending to wipe her mouth.

"It's true~" Khalid sang, pronunciation starting to slur as he wrapped an arm around her. "Besides, the only reason why I like teasing you so much in the first place is because you're adorable, never forget that."

This was it, she thought to herself. She was really going to be the first person in the world to experience death by spouse-induced embarassment.

"I have the cutest prettiest smartest hardworkingest powerfulest wife in the whole world~"

"The last two adjectives aren't even real," she muttered, turning her head to bury her face into his shoulder.

And he had the audacity to lift her chin back up and say, 

"I say they are now,"

before smooching her right on the lips.

"..."

Amused chuckles came from other side of the table.

"Ohhhh, oops, looks like she just short-circuited," her husband smirked. "Should we call it a day?"

There was no way she could let that one go, so in a brilliant split-second decision, Lysithea turned and grabbed his shoulders to kiss him back.

"No, keep going," she stated, moving her hands up to squish his face, "but for every little thing you tell them now— I'm going to match it _right back_ tomorrow. Understood?"

This time, Khalid was the one to stuff falafel into her mouth. 

"Challenge accepted," he said, face starting to flush from the alcohol. "'M not going to give you an easy time~"

She huffed in response, but even then, her lips couldn't help but quirk upwards as she replied with a,

"Bring it."

**Author's Note:**

> And so, Khalid's parents had to listen to these two gush about each other for several days straight.
> 
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only, please note)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
